Blossom Through Time
by nuttynic12
Summary: What would happen, if Martha had never left the Doctor, at the end of series 3?
1. Chapter 1

"So this is me, getting out". Martha couldn't believe she was standing in front of The Doctor, telling him how she really felt. All these feelings that she had kept inside her for the last year, bottled up, suddenly out in the open. She threw her mobile at The Doctor.

"Keep that, cause' I'm not having you disappear, if, when that rings, you better come running. Got it?"

"Got it." The Doctor replied, Martha's mobile in hand.

Martha turned, and walked towards the Tardis door, had a final look at The Doctor, and said 'I'll see you again mister'. The Doctor replied with a cheeky grin.

As Martha's hand reached out to push the Tardis door open, a loud buzzing sound erupted within the Tardis.

"Ahhh." She cried out, her hands covering her ears.

"What the..." The Doctor raced around his ship, frantically pushing buttons, trying to find anyway to stop the annoying buzzing. As The Doctor pushed and pulled at random levers, and buttons, he realized he made a mistake. He quickly glanced over at Martha, to find that she was on the floor, hands covering her ears, in some sort of pain. She hadn't noticed. He thought about going over, comforting her, but he needed time. In all of his panic, he had pulled at a lever he shouldn't off. Auto Pilot. Oh how he hated it. Taking him to unknown destinations when he least expected it, or didn't want it at all. This was one of these times. And if he knew Martha as well as he thought he did, she wouldn't be happy.

As the Tardis took off, he fumbled around for his hammer. '_This should do the trick_' he thought, and gave an area of the Tardis control one great smash. The loud buzzing noise stopped.

"There we go." He looked over at Martha. She was still on the floor. But this time, her eyes were closed.

The Doctor slowly walked over to her, and bent down. He put his hands around her arms, and shook her softly. Nothing. _The waves from the buzzing sound must of knocked her out_, he thought. Thinking that it would be a wise decision to leave her were she was, he walked into the bedroom, and collected a pillow and a sheet. He then walked back, over to Martha, carefully placing the pillow under her head, and the sheet lightly on top of her.

The Doctor turned on his heels, and headed back to the Tardis control. He pulled the screen round and looked at the coordinates. Completely unfamiliar, to him, and to his faithful ship. For once in his 900 years of life, he had no idea where he was. He decided against going out and investigating, when Martha woke he wanted to be there to explain what had happened, not that he was 100 sure of that himself. He came to the conclusion, that the Tardis was orbiting some small planet.

The Doctor sat on the captains chair, trying to gather his thoughts. Why had the Tardis acted so strangely. Part of him knew, but part of him was scared to admit it, because then it would seem real. He tried to break down what had happened before, just before the Tardis started buzzing. His clever mind was frantically searching for an answer. The Doctor was a genious, and yet this was one thing he didn't understand. He was never going to get an answer, unless he admitted it. An alien, feeling such human emotions, but he wouldn't admit to it. Not yet anyway.

Martha stirred, snapping The Doctor out of his thoughts. He poked his head round, to see that she had just pulled the sheet over her body slightly. _She must be cold_, he thought, and took it upon himself to turn the heating up ever so slightly.

The Doctor began to pace The Tardis. He had no idea what to do. He thought it best to stay put, and not try and go anywhere, especially anywhere near earth. Martha would be fuming when she woke up, but that was just something he had to deal with. He hadn't done it on purpose, gone against her wishes, it just kind of happened, and was sort of out of his hands. But then again he could of prevented it.

Martha opened her eyes, to find herself looking at the roof of The Tardis. She sat up, realizing how uncomfortable the floor was. As she sat up, she noticed The Doctor pacing The Tardis, in quite an unusual way. It wasn't his normal, 'i need an answer' kind of way, more of an, 'I'm waiting for something to happen' kind of way.

"Everything okay?" Martha asked, as she stretched out and began to stand up.

"Yes, wonderful, fantastic, brilliant in fact. Nice sleep?"

"Well, no, not really. Quite uncomfortable if I'm honest, nothing against The Tardis, but well not the best place to fall asleep. I don't even know why I chose to fall asleep there."

"Ah yes, well one can only wonder." The Doctor replied, giving Martha a slight grin.

"But, why would I chose to sleep there? I've never slept on The Tardis floor, I've always gone to my room. Hang on, maybe I didn't choose to sleep there."

"Ah yes well, I was going to say that. Try and think about what happened before you went to sleep."

"Well I remember, I remember, talking to you, oh what was I saying? That's not important. Anyway, I was talking to you, I threw you my phone, and then, went to walk out the door. Oh yes, I was telling you I was leaving, that's it. And then, the buzzing, and then i don't remember." Martha looked puzzled, and broke her gaze away from The Doctor, to try and figure things out.

"Yes, that's, basically correct, well, you were knocked out, asleep, whatever, and then we ended up here." The Doctor waited...he knew it would come.

"And where is here exactly?" Martha demanded.

"Ah, well that I'm not entirely sure of."

"Well isn't that just great. How did this happen? I thought we were on Earth!" Martha's voice raised, she was getting annoyed.

"Yeah, we were, and now well, were not, like I said before, I have no idea where we are. The Tardis did it, not me." The Doctor felt horrible, lying to Martha, even thought it was partly true, he still knew that he had something to do with it.

"Oh, how nice of her to do that. The one time I don't want to go traveling, she takes me to some bloody alien planet that even The Doctor knows sod all about. Bloody brilliant."

"I'm sorry Martha, this wasn't meant to happen, I swear."

"Is that meant to make me feel better? Not working. Why are we here, I know you know something about it, I can tell."

"How?" The Doctor asked, confused and quite surprised that she had figured him out.

"You broke eye contact, like you always do, when your fibbing. Now tell me what really happened!" A sense of control in Martha's voice.

"I can't." The Doctor replied, breaking eye contact from Martha, looking at the ground.

"Why not?" Martha's voice was softer, but The Doctor sensed she was still annoyed.

"And don't give me any of this you wouldn't understand it's to complicated crap. I want to know. Now."

"Right, well The Tardis is telepathically linked into my mind. It can sense my emotions, my feelings, my thoughts. When I want adventure, it takes me to it, anywhere. When I want peace, it takes me to quiet beaches with gentle waves. And when I want to escape, it takes me away, from everything. Like it has now."

"Right, okay, so you wanted to be away, why couldn't it wait until i had managed to get out of the Tardis?"

"Because, I think, I'm not a hundred percent sure, but I think your part of the reason that the Tardis brought us here." The Doctor was so confused, and yet, quite sure of what he was saying.

"So your trying to tell me that the Tardis is quite fond of me, and doesn't want me to go?"

"Yes, yes, that,what you said." Martha wasn't completely convinced of The Doctors excuse.

"Oh right okay. So anyway, where exactly are we?" Martha decided that changing the subject was her best bet. The Doctor looked uncomfortable and she knew there was more to it, but she wasn't going to get the full story right now. She would have to wait.

"I have a feeling, that we are orbiting a small planet. No idea what planet though. No idea what life forms are on it. I know nothing about it. Maybe I should try and find something, hang on." The Doctor tried to busy himself, looking around the Tardis control, looking for some sort of resource that would help get him the answers he wanted. Even though he wasn't remotely interested in anything about that planet, or the life forms that may, may not live on it.

"Okay. Anything you want me to do?"

"No, I'm fine thanks. You can go and rest if you want. I'm going to try and get back to earth." The Doctor told Martha, not even looking up at her.

"Oh, right, okay. I'll be in my room if you need me." Martha left the control area, and headed for her room. She made sure to close the door behind her, and fell onto the bed in a heap.

She thought about what The Doctor had said to her. About how the Tardis was connected to his mind. When he wanted to get away, that's what the Tardis would do, take him away. So why, did she take him when she was still on board. That's the part that puzzled Martha most.

But Martha couldn't deal with that problem at that moment in time. It seemed ovbious that he wasn't going to tell her, so she decided to forget about it, and think of a polite way to ask, when she was going home.

She decided, that the best thing to do would be to go and find The Doctor, and see if he brought it up first.

The Doctor was stood around the control area of the Tardis, trying to figure out a way of how to get Martha home. That's where she wanted to go. Home. And The Doctor had to let her go. Wether he liked it or not. He wanted Martha to be happy, and if this made her happy, then The Doctor's loneliness wasn't important. He heard Martha's soft footsteps a meter or so behind him, and turned around.

"Hey, getting anywhere?"

"Sorry anywhere with what?" The Doctor asked, a look of confusion spreading across his face.

"The getting back to Earth thing!" Martha gave him a warm smile.

The Doctor's heart melted. She obviously hasn't had second thoughts about staying. She still wants to go. The Doctor had to fight back the temptation to ask her again, because he knew she would be suspicious, and that's not what he wanted. But he wasn't strong enough to fight it this time. He had to have a definite answer.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" The Doctor asked, nervous of the answer he might get.

"What do you mean, are you sure this is what I want?"

"I mean, is this what you want. To go home, back to your family. No more traveling, no more aliens, monsters. No more excitement, temptation or thrills. No more, me."

"It's been a tough decision for me to make. I've been thinking about it for a while now, and given it some serious thought." Martha took in a deep breath, and continued. "Of course I'll miss everything, the aliens, monsters, that feeling you get in your stomach when you step out of the Tardis and have no idea where you are, or what your getting in to. But, my family need me right now. I can't leave them, their whole world has collapsed, I can't leave them to build it back up again. I have to help them." Martha looked deep into The Doctors hazel eyes. She was confused by his question, and didn't quite understand why he wanted her to repeat herself, she had told him this before, at the beginning of the day, she thought.

"Right, okay, I understand. I'll take you back." The Doctor looked away from Martha and began pushing buttons on the control. 'Now' The Doctor said sharply. Martha could tell that there was something wrong with The Doctor. She always could. After spending the last year together, so close, they had learnt to know each other well. When the other wanted space, they gave it, when one wanted a chat, the other listened, when one was scared, the other held their hand. It was like living with a close friend. Only better. And all because, it was him.

Martha looked at The Doctor. Really looked at him, trying to absorb as much of the image as she could, so she could remember it forever. She couldn't be with someone, who didn't love her like she loved them. She could return to Earth, have a life with another man. Have children, family, a proper life. With The Doctor, it might as just as well be impossible. She had made her final decision.

"So, how many days have I missed on Earth?" Martha asked, hoping that this would be hint enough, as her final answer.

"Don't know." The Doctor said, not even looking at her. This didn't please Martha. Either he wasn't taking the news well, or he didn't care that she was going. Her vote, went on the second one.

"Helpful. Can you find out for me please?" Martha said, as politely as she could, even though she was quite annoyed and hurt inside.

"I'm a bit busy at the moment trying to get **you** home." snapped The Doctor. He started pushing buttons a bit harder than he should, and hurt his finger in the process.

"Oh, bloody hell!" The Doctor cried. He started shaking his finger around, as if it was on fire.

"Oh what now!" Martha yelled back at him, she noticed that he was doing something odd with his finger, and walked over to him.

"Nothing I'm fine."

"Let me see." Martha tried to get hold of The Doctor's hand, but he wasn't having any of it.

"I'm fine, just leave it!" Replied The Doctor, quite coldly in fact.

"Sorry, I'm only trying to help! There is no need to be rude!" Martha was getting quite annoyed now. Frustration was building up inside her. She was about to explode.

"Maybe I don't need your help! I'm going to have to learn to do things on my own now, aren't I, seeing as your leaving me!" The Doctor yelled back at her.

"Well that shouldn't be a problem for you, because you can just replace me! Can't you, find someone else to take half way around the universe. I'm sure in a few days you'll forget about me. I won't matter anymore. Just be someone you used to travel with. Won't I!" Martha's eyes filled with tears. She tried to hold them back, but she wasn't strong enough. The tears rolled down her cheek, filling her face with sadness.

The Doctor stood there, amazed. He was about to defend himself when Martha cut in.

"I've always been second best in your eyes. That's not what I want." Martha sobbed on. "I made it pretty clear to you how I felt, before we ended up in the middle of nowhere, you didn't exactly stop me did you! You just planned to let me walk away, back to Earth, back to normality, after all the things I've seen, we've seen, and you were prepared to let it go, just like that." Martha gave The Doctor a stern look, then broke away. She wiped her face clear of her tears, and searched around her pockets for a tissue.

For once, The Doctor was lost for words. There were so many things he wanted to tell Martha, but the words weren't forming into sentences.

"I'm, I'm sorry Martha." stammered The Doctor.

Her breathing became harsher and harsher. "After all this time all you can say is sorry?" she spat at him, bitterness dripping from every fallen word.

The Doctor had never seen Martha like this before. He had no idea what to say. He wanted to hug her, to hold her, but he thought that wouldn't be wise, the way she was, it was probably safer to go up and ask a Daleak out for dinner.

"What else do you want me to say." The Doctor muttered to himself.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Martha demanded.

"I said, what else do you want me to say. Really. I mean, what can I say, to make you feel any better?" The Doctor paused for a moment, and then continued. "Indeed. I can't believe you think I'll be over you in a couple of days. Who the hell do you think I am! It's going to take me years to get over you Martha Jones, even then I'll never forget you. I didn't say anything because I thought this was what you wanted. And if your happy than I'm happy, even if it means being without you! Of course I care, how can you think that I don't!" The Doctor leaned against the Tardis control, directly in front of Martha.

"I never said you didn't care." Martha's face dropped, and her eyes focused on the ground.

"It felt like it."

"I didn't mean for it to come out like that, I'm sorry. You just get me wound up sometimes. You talk but you never really speak. It's all facts and figures. Never things about you. I had to drag it out of you about Galifrey. Seems like I have to drag everything else out as well. I just wish you would talk to me more about things. I'm your friend, not your enemy!"

"It's just me, keeping distance. I've lost people before, it hurts more when you know them too well. I was scared of getting close to you, and then loosing you."

"Sometimes, you have to get close to people, in order to keep them."

"I know, I understand that now." The Doctor looked up at Martha, his facial expression soft.

"It's okay, were both learning." Martha began to walk nearer to The Doctor. She felt her anger from before disappear into nothing.

When Martha was close enough, The Doctor scooped her up into a friendly hug. He whispered softly in her ear 'I'm sorry.' and she whispered it back. They stood there for a while, holding each other. In the end, it was The Doctor that let go first.

"Martha, tell me now, honestly and truthfully. Do you want to go home, and end it all. All the traveling, all the laughs, all the excitement? Do you want to throw it away?" The Doctor looked deep into Martha's eyes.

"No, I don't ever want to leave." She replied, and then gave The Doctor a cheeky grin.

"Good." The Doctor smiled softly, before picking Martha up into yet another warm embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

Martha paced the Tardis, mobile in hand. She felt the Doctor's eyes upon her, but she didn't mind. She thought again and again about what she was going to tell her Mother. She was staying with the Doctor, simple as, and yet, such an easy thing to say, was going to be such a hard thing to explain.

"Maybe I should just er, leave it. Yeah I'll leave it, and do it tomorrow." Martha smiled at the Doctor, still pacing the Tardis.

"That's what you said yesterday, and the day before." The Doctor kindly reminded Martha. "If you just leave it's going to get worse and worse. She's your Mother, she has to know." The Doctor gave Martha a reassuring smile.

"I can't! What do I say, "bye mum was nice knowing you!"" Martha gave the Doctor one of those kind of 'help me' looks.

"No, you can't say that. Try something along the lines of." The Doctor paused to think for a moment, and then carried on. "Hi Mum, it's Martha. Look try not to say to much, this is hard enough as it is. I'm not coming home for a while. I'm traveling, with the Doctor. You know, the very handsome man that saved all of planet Earth the other day? Yes, him." The Doctor gave Martha a cheery smile.

"Feel free to alter that in anyway."

"Oh I will, especially the part about "saving all of planet Earth" I helped you with that Mister!." Martha gave the Doctor a cheeky smile.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that bit!"

"Thought so. I might as well just get it over and done with. Here it goes!"

"Good luck!" The Doctor smiled at Martha, before pressing various buttons on the Tardis control.

"Cheers." _Right, here it goes then._

Martha's fingers dialed the familiar number, and then she pressed the green phone symbol. It rang three times then was answered.

"Hi Mum, it's Martha, I just wanted to-." Martha's voice was cut of by her Mother's answer machine.

"Sorry, but the person you are trying to call is unavailable at the moment. Please leave your message after the tone. _Beep._"

"Uh, Hi Mum. You know how much I hate this. Anyway. I need to talk to you, soon, can you ring me or text me when you get this message? It's kind of important. Thanks! Oh, and I love you!" Martha pressed the red phone symbol, flipped her phone down and placed it in her pocket. She then began to walk toward the Doctor.

"How did that go?" Asked the Doctor, pretending he didn't hear anything.

"It didn't. I got her answer machine."

"Oh right. Wait, please don't tell me you told her over her answer machine." If he said this, it would make it more believable that he wasn't eavesdropping, The Doctor looked up from the Tardis Control, and gave Martha a stern look.

"No! Of course not!" Martha was a little taken back that the Doctor thought she would do this.

"Oh good." His look on Martha soften into a friendly smile.

"So anyway, what you up to?" Martha walked a bit closer to the Tardis control.

"Not a lot, just fixing odd little things, nothing major though." The Doctor was transfixed on whatever he was doing. He hadn't even noticed that Martha was now leaning on the sector of the Tardis control nearest him.

"Oh right. Mind if I go for a lie down? I'm a bit shattered."

"Yeah that's fine, I'll come and wake you up in an hour or so." The Doctor looked up at Martha. His expression soft. Secretly, Martha didn't want to lie down. Although she was tired, she would of much rather stayed with the Doctor. But he seemed intent on whatever he was doing, and she didn't want to force a conversation. She had learnt from spending the last year or so with the Doctor, that when he didn't talk much, and was busy doing something with the Tardis, or reading, you didn't disturb him, or you would get short and snappy answers, which were basically code for 'leave me alone, I'm busy.' This was one of those times, even though he seemed in a friendly mood, Martha thought it best not to tempt it.

She opened her bedroom door, stepped in, and closed it behind her. Martha looked around her room. Although she had already been in it, since the whole 'Master' thing happened. She hadn't actually looked at it. The double bed was in the center of the whole room, which had a night stand on each side, one with a vase and some fake flowers, the other with a lilac lamp, and an alarm clock. She took her jacket off, and placed it in her wardrobe. She then fiddled around one of the night stand drawers, in search of a hair bobble. When she found one, she tied her hair up into a pony tail, and then lay on top of the bed, not even bothering to get under the covers. She checked the time on her alarm clock, closed her eyes, and began to gently fall asleep.

The Doctor walked in to the kitchen, found himself a mug, and boiled the kettle. He stood there for a while, leaning against the kitchen bench. Thinking. Martha had only gone into her bedroom twenty minutes ago. He was bored stiff, had no-one to talk to, all the jobs that needed doing on the Tardis were done. He had no-one to talk to. He didn't want to wake Martha up to early, he said he would do it in an hour, so that left thirty nine minutes exactly. The kettle boiled, but he didn't really fancy a hot drink any more. Instead, he walked over to the sink, grabbed a glass and began to pour himself a glass of water. He put the glass to his lips, and began to gulp the water. Down in one.

He placed the glass on the side, and walked over to the bench. He leaned there for a while, before allowing his eyes to de-focus, as he slipped into a daydream. He began to think about Martha. Everything about Martha. Her face, her figure, her voice. All her features were floating around in the Doctor's mind. He then began to think of their adventures together, Daleaks, Shakespeare, Jadoon and the Weeping Angels, and plenty more to come. The Doctor hadn't realized, but a wide smile had spread across his face. Although he didn't want to admit it, he was thrilled that Martha was staying. He wasn't so sure why admitting that he was happy Martha was staying was a bad thing. It wasn't really. Maybe it was just because the Doctor thought that by admitting to that, he would be admitting to something else. But would that be a bad thing at all?

He snapped out of his daydream, and looked across the kitchen, his eyes scanned the wall for the clock, and it was just over an hour.

He propped his body up away from the unit, and began to walk towards Martha's bedroom. He slowly opened the door, and poked his head around. Martha was sound asleep. The Doctor opened the door a little more, and slowly began to walk towards her. When he got closer, he could see her body moving up and down, slowly, as she breathed. He sat at the end of the bed, and nudged her lightly. Nothing. He did it again, a little harder. Still nothing. The Doctor noticed that Martha's skin was covered in goose pimples, _she hadn't even bothered to get under the covers. _He stood up, and slowly began to unbutton his brown suit jacket. When he reached the bottom of the jacket, he pulled it off his shoulders and gently placed it on top of Martha. He stood there for a few moments, watching Martha, taking in her beauty.

Although the Doctor was feeling a sense of loneliness, he felt it selfish to wake Martha, just because he wanted a bit of company. He tiptoed to the door, and slipped out of her room.

The Doctor walked into his bedroom, and walked over to the large bookcase. He scanned the shelves looking for a book that he hadn't read for a while, or at least less than ten times. When he found one entitled _Space Travel For Dummies_, he left his room, book in hand and headed for the captains chair.

As he sat down at the chair, he realized that his glasses were in his jacket breast pocket. He looked across at the Tardis control, and realized that the glasses weren't in his pocket, they were sat opposite him, staring him in the face. He picked them up and placed them on his nose, and began reading his book.

Martha woke to the scent of the Doctor. When she opened her eyes, she realized his suit jacket was on top of her, keeping her warm. She smiled at the thoughtfulness of the Doctor's gesture, but was annoyed that he hadn't waked her, as she looked at the clock and realized she had been asleep for four hours, rather than one.

She swung her legs around, stood up, and stretched her arms above her head. She grabbed the Doctor's jacket, walked over to the door, opened it and began to walk toward the Tardis control area.

As she got nearer, she noticed the Doctor. He was sat at the captains chair, his legs propped up on the Tardis control. As Martha walked closer, she noticed how unbelievingly sexy the Doctor looked. His tie was loose, and the first few top buttons on his shirt were undone, his shirt sleeves were rolled up and he had his glasses on. The Doctor was concentrating on reading his book '_Space Travel For Dummies'. _Martha was surprised to see him this relaxed. Normally he was dashing around the Tardis, trying to figure something out. She had never seen him like this before, and decided that it was probably because she was asleep, so she thought.

Martha walked over to the Tardis control, and stood directly opposite the Doctor. She looked at him for a while, seeing how long it would take him to look up at her.

"Nice sleep?" He asked, still concentrating on his book.

"Yeah thanks. Thanks for the jacket." Martha held the jacket up to the Doctor. She walked closer. "Where do you want it?"

"Just here thanks." The Doctor pointed to the empty seat next to him. He was still intent on reading his book. Martha began to walk closer to him. The Doctor was still focused on his book. She leaned over him, gently throwing the jacket next to him. As she began to move her hand back, the Doctor's head went up. She caught his gaze, and their eyes locked instantly. She was so close to his face, she could feel his soft breath on her nose. She didn't want to pull away. They just stayed there, looking at each other. The Doctor's head began to turn. Martha readied herself for what she expected to happen. She closed her eyes, and leaned forward.

'_Ring ring.' _Martha pulled away from the Doctor, looking at her pocket. Her phone was ringing. _Talk about perfect timing._ She couldn't of been more annoyed. She moved away from the Doctor, back to the Tardis control, and answered her phone.

"Yes?" Martha demanded.

"Hello dear, it's your mother."


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor was sat at the captains chair. He watched Martha as she paced the Tardis, talking to someone on her phone. From the look on her face when she answered it, he was guessing it was her mum. He could hear odd words, or phrases like 'it's what I want' and 'I trust him with my life!'

The Doctor began to think about what had happened. Or what nearly happened, prior to the phone call. _We nearly kissed._ He was sure of it. The weird thing was, it didn't feel weird to the Doctor, he didn't want to pull away. He didn't feel uncomfortable. Just nervous. Which wasn't something the Doctor felt regularly, he was always buzzing with confidence, he had to, standing to up armed aliens, aliens and monsters that could kill him in a second. You would of expected him to be nervous about that. But not about a kiss.

"Mum, I have spent my whole life looking after other people. Putting others first. Don't you think for once that I should do what I want?" Martha asked her Mum, she realized how much better this conversation was over the phone, rather than in person. That would of made it so much harder, seeing their faces as she told them. At least she could pretend they wouldn't be to upset.

"But what about us? That man has destroyed our lives! After all this trouble he has caused us, and you want to carry on traveling with him?" Martha's mum snapped back.

"How dare you! He saved your lives, and every-one else's on Earth! If it wasn't for him, you would still be on the valiant, serving the Master! He gave you back your freedom!" Martha was fuming. She couldn't believe what her mum was saying.

The Doctor started listening a bit more intently. He couldn't hear everything, just the bits that Martha yelled back at her mum when she was annoyed.

"Oh, and that's meant to make everything better is it? Well it doesn't! He is still taking you away from me! From your family." Francine made it seem like the Doctor had kidnapped Martha.

"Mum, look. It's what I want. I'm going to be happy for the first time in my life. I was happiest when I was with him. Isn't that what you want? After all I've been through? Isn't this what I deserve?" Martha knew exactly what her answer was going to be.

"Yes, I guess. If your happy, I'm happy." _Word for word – _Martha thought to herself.

"I will be mum, so happy! Look, I'll drop in every so often, it's not like you'll never see me again!"

"Okay. Well just don't get into any trouble. Make sure he looks after you, or tell him, he has me to answer to!"

"I will Mum! See you soon, Love you!"

"Love you to, goodbye Martha!" Martha ended the call as soon as her Mum said goodbye. She felt a bit sad, that she was leaving her Mum over the phone. That there was no goodbye hug. But it was probably better this way.

The Doctor was going over what he had just heard. Replaying it in his mind. "After all I've been through." Was meant to mean with him? Or something that happened before she met him? She hadn't said anything about her past to the Doctor. In actual fact, he knew practically nothing about her! He didn't want to force it out of her, but he couldn't help being curious about it, about what had happened.

The Doctor took the glasses off from his nose, placed them in his jacket pocket, and headed for his bedroom, book in hand. When he reached his room, he put his jacket and book away. He walked over to his bed, and sat on the side of it. He wasn't really sure what to do next. He wanted to talk to Martha, but he felt that if he asked her anything, she would know that he had been listening, and that's not what he wanted. He didn't do it to be rude or inconsiderate of her privacy. He always respected Martha, and when she wanted space, he gave it her. But he was desperate to know what this 'thing' was. Martha's secret. He couldn't really say anything though, she had to drag everything out of him. She knew most things about him, not everything, but most things.

Suddenly, there was a gentle knock on his bedroom door.

"Come in." The Doctor looked over at the door. Martha's head popped round.

"Hi, I've told her." Martha's face filled with sadness. It was unbearable for the Doctor to watch. He didn't need to know how it went, he could tell by the look on her face.

"Come here." The Doctor held his arms out. Martha walked towards him, and accepted his hug. They stayed there for a while, sat on his bed, hugging, before either one of them said anything.

"We can go back and visit any time you want you know, just say when." The Doctor tightened his grip around Martha.

"Thanks." Martha's eyes filled with tears. She tried to keep them in, but it didn't work. A few escaped her eyes, landing on the Doctor's arm. The Doctor began to gently rock Martha, as if she was a small child who had fallen over.

Martha began to sob into the Doctor.

"Shh." The Doctor repeated, he continued to rock her, to and fro, gently.

The sobbing stopped. Martha loosened her grip on the Doctor.

"We okay now?" The Doctor moved his arms away from Martha, cupping her face with his hands. He looked deep into her eyes.

"Yeah, I think so." Martha returned the Doctor's look.

"Good." A single tear escaped Martha's eye. The Doctor took his thumb, and wiped it away.

"Thanks." Martha murmured. She continued to look at the Doctor, not wanting to break away.

The Doctor gave Martha a soft smile. "Anything I can get you?" The Doctor asked, dropping his hands from her face, placing them in his lap.

"I could murder a good cuppa!" Martha gave the Doctor a cheeky grin, as she stood up.

"Consider it sorted! You go to the bathroom, wash your face, and I'll meet you in the kitchen!" The Doctor stood up, passed Martha, and walked out toward the kitchen.

As the Doctor came to the kitchen, he thought about Martha. Although she was upset, the Doctor liked comforting her. It wasn't awkward, it didn't feel uncomfortable. It felt right.

The Doctor fished around the kitchen cupboards for two mugs. When he found them, he placed them on the workbench nearest the kettle and started boiling the kettle.

Martha walked out of the Doctor's room, and headed for the bathroom. She walked over to the sink, put the plug in the plug hole, and filled the sink. As she waited for it to fill, she thought about what the Doctor had done. It wasn't a lot, but it felt like a lot to Martha. He comforted her. It didn't feel awkward, she didn't want to break away, and she didn't feel ashamed for crying into him.

Martha splashed some water onto her face, making sure none went in her eyes. She looked at her hands and realized that all her makeup had come of, but she wasn't really bothered as the Doctor must of seen her with mascara running down from her eyes. She dried her face, pulled out the plug and began to walk towards the kitchen.

The Doctor could see Martha getting closer, he finished stirring the milk into her tea, and handed her the hot mug.

"There you go, how you feeling?" The Doctor looked up at Martha, giving her a warm smile.

"Thanks, I'm okay." Martha stared at the mug in her hands. She could a small sip. It burnt her tongue a little, but she didn't show it, and took a larger gulp.

The Doctor and Martha just stood there for a while, enjoying each others silent company. Moments passed and Martha realized that she had drank all her tea. She placed the mug on the counter and watched the Doctor finished of his mug, he then did the same.

Martha stood there, unsure of what to do. She didn't know what to say to him, but she didn't really feel like speaking. She wanted a hug. She wanted to wrap her arms around him, cuddle into him, but she wasn't sure.

The Doctor looked at Martha. She was deep in thought. He wasn't sure what to say to her, he didn't want to make her upset. He wasn't sure what to do. He thought about hugging her, but then that might be a bit, well, weird really. Then a sudden thought came to him.

"Do you know what I fancy?" The Doctor asked Martha.

"No idea, what do you fancy?" Martha looked up at the Doctor, waiting for his answer.

"I fancy, watching a film. And do you know, Martha Jones, what film I would like to watch?"

"Sounds like a good idea, and no, I have no idea what film you would like to watch."

"I would like to watch," the Doctor paused for a moment, giving Martha a cheeky grin. "Notting Hill!"

The Doctor watched Martha's face light up when he finished. He knew it was her favourite film ever, and although he wasn't one for a chick flick, if it made Martha happy, he was happy.

"That's a good idea! I like that idea!" Martha gave the Doctor a warm smile.

"Tell you what, I'll set it up, can you get the popcorn?" The Doctor asked Martha, slowly moving out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'll meet you in the lounge."

The Doctor walked into the Tardis lounge, scanned the bookcase of DVD's and found Notting Hill. He set up the film, putting the DVD into the DVD player, turning the TV on, and settling on the couch. Martha came in a few minutes later, hugging a large bowl of toffee popcorn, and two cans of beer.

"I'm in a beer mood, are you in a beer mood?" Martha asked the Doctor, settling next to him on the couch.

"Oh yes!" The Doctor took the can of beer from Martha, opened it, and took a gulp.

They both sat there, eyes glued to the TV screen. When the film was about half-way through, the Doctor could feel Martha getting closer to him. He turned his head and saw that her legs were on the couch, and she was leaning quite close to him. The Doctor took this closeness as an invitation. He lifted up his left arm.

"Hug?" The Doctor asked, giving Martha a warm smile.

"Yeah, why not?" Martha accepted his hug, shifting her body closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. The Doctor moved his head nearer to Martha's. His lips lightly skimming her head, he didn't seem to notice the faint smile that had spread across Martha's lips. She was pretty comfy, and could soon feel herself drifting off.

The Doctor looked down at Martha. Her breathing was heavier, and he realized she was asleep. He slowly got up, careful not to move Martha to much, as he didn't want to wake her. He turned everything off, and fished around in a small cupboard from a blanket. He carefully propped her head onto a pillow, and lay the blanket on top of her body. He watched her for a while and then tip toed out of the living room.

"Good night Martha Jones." The Doctor whispered as he turned off the lights, and walked to his bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Martha's eyelids flickered open, adjusting to the lighting, she blinked several times, clearing her eyes of sleep. The smell of toast hit her nose. She removed the blanket from her body, stood up and stretched. Martha began to walk towards the door, when the Doctor pushed it open with his back, toast in one hand, coffee in the other.

"Morning!" The Doctor cheerfully said to Martha, giving her a soft grin.

"Hey." Martha sat down on the couch. The Doctor handed her the toast and coffee.

"Do you want me to leave you for a bit to wake up?"

"No, not at all, it's fine, you can stay if you want." Martha bit into her toast, nodding approvingly. "I think, this may just be, the best piece of toast you've made me!" Martha gave the Doctor a warm smile, and then continued to eat her toast. Most of the time the Doctor burnt the toast, or put to much butter on it, or not enough, or the toast was cold by the time you got it. Such an easy thing to do, was a hard thing for the Doctor. He thought it was harder than it actually was. He tried different methods, ways of getting the perfect piece of toast, not the ways Martha had suggested, until now.

"Thanks, took me long enough! So, what do you fancy doing today?"

"Not sure really, but I could do with getting out of the Tardis for a bit. But not on the hunt for adventure, for a walk or a drink or something, just somewhere away from everything. I don't want to go home, but just out." Martha finished her toast, settling the plate down on the floor, then she moved the mug of coffee to her lips, taking a large gulp.

"Sounds like a good idea, I know the perfect place, a little planet called 'Tibble'. It has the most brilliant scenery, and a small cafe right on top of a mountain, completely isolated from everywhere else, not many people go there."

"Hang on, mountain, that sounds like a bit of a hike?" Martha didn't like the idea of hiking for hours.

"No, I'll make the Tardis land on the mountain, then we can go for a walk around the village, and visit the cafe." The Doctor gave Martha a cheery smile.

"Okay, well I'll get a shower, and then we can go!"

"Okay!" The Doctor stood up and walked to the Tardis control, closing the door behind him. When he got there he sat at the captains chair, waiting for Martha. He stood up, and began to push buttons, setting the route for the trip to Tibble. He was quite looking forward to it. They weren't going looking for adventure, but it would be nice to get out of the Tardis, Martha and the Doctor. He enjoyed having her around, but lately she seemed a bit, away.

The Doctor cleared his mind of this thoughts when he heard Martha's footstep getting nearer.

"That was quick!" The Doctor looked at Martha, taking her in. She was wearing a plain white vest top, faded grey jeans and boots, with her maroon leather jacket in hand.

"I tried to be as quick as I could!" Martha walked closer to the Doctor. "So, we all ready?"

"Oh yes! Hold on!" The Doctor flicked a switch on the Tardis control. Suddenly the Tardis was shaking like crazy. Martha grabbed onto the handle of the captains chair, whilst the Doctor had hold of a lever.

"Woooo hoooooo!" The Doctor cried. Martha giggled as she was thrown around the Tardis, still holding onto the handle. And then they landed.

--

Martha stumbled onto the Tardis, in fits of giggles, closing followed by the Doctor, breathless from running. The Doctor closed the door behind him, ran to the control and put the Tardis setting to random. He did this mainly when he didn't want to go traveling, he just wanted to get away for a bit.

Martha caught up with him a few seconds later.

"Bloody hell that was close!" She panted at him.

"Tell me about it." The Doctor gave Martha a cheeky grin, before sitting at the captain's seat.

Martha took her place next to him. When she sat, she placed her head on the Doctor's shoulder, and began to go over what happened when they were on planet Tibble.

It started out pretty normal. The Tardis had landed on this beautiful mountain, with a purple sky. There was a small deserted cafe, in which the Doctor and Martha enjoyed coffee and a slice of cake. The cake was bright orange, but didn't taste of orange funnily enough, it tasted more like blueberry, but it was fantastic. The Doctor had recommended it, but only for one reason. The top of it was covered in blue icing, and , the Doctor's favourite, pink edible ball bearings. Martha couldn't disagree, the cake was fantastic, but it certainly wasn't something that was going to be sold in Asda any time soon.

The day went on. They enjoyed a gentle walk through the small village on top of the mountain, took in the views, talked to the people, and walked hand in hand. It was perfect, and Martha didn't want it to end. But she knew that something was going to happen, because where ever you go with the Doctor, there is always trouble. And this time round wasn't an exception.

When Martha and the Doctor had finished walking through the village, they came to a forest. Martha urged the Doctor to turn around, walk back through the village. He stayed put. Listening. He could hear something. Tiny footsteps. Lot's of tiny footsteps, all going incredibly fast.

"Martha, I think we better start running." The Doctor had told her, as he grabbed her hand.

Martha didn't question it, she knew what was coming.

The Doctor gripped his hand around Martha's and began to pull her as he ran in front. She had no problem keeping up as she had gotten used to all the running around. The footsteps were getting nearer. Martha dared to look behind her. When she did, she couldn't stop laughing.

"Doctor, look behind." Martha said between giggles.

When the Doctor saw what was chasing them, he started laughing.

Chasing them, were tiny children, no bigger than two foot. All covered in different tribal patterns, but all looking adorable. She couldn't believe that she was running from children.

"They may look sweet but they have a nasty bite! To the Tardis!" The Doctor yelled at Martha.

They ran and ran, much faster than the children. The Tardis was in sight, Martha let go of the Doctor's hand and fumbled around in her pocket for the Tardis key. As soon as they were close enough Martha shoved the key in the lock, and ran into the Tardis, falling in fits of giggles, the Doctor close on her heels.

Martha looked up at the Doctor, he hadn't said anything for about five mintues.

"Doctor, what were those children, tribal things that where chasing us?" Martha asked, sitting up away from him.

"They are called 'Tiblets." The Doctor told Martha, as he starred into nothing.

"Tiblets? Right, and well, why where they chasing us?"

"I actually have no idea, if I'm completely honest." The Doctor wasn't completely there. His body was, but his mind wasn't.

"Doctor, everything okay?" Martha asked, confused and curious.

"Hm, yeah sure is." Martha could see through the Doctor's white lie, and knew it wasn't, there was something playing on his mind. She had a feeling it was something that he wanted to ask her, but he wasn't going to.

Right, well, I'm going to go brush up on my doctor's notes, I haven't read them in a while. I'll be in the library if you need me!" Martha jumped up from her seat and walked to the library, without so much as a goodbye from the Doctor.

The Doctor sat there gazing at a wall of the Tardis. He had really enjoyed today. Not in a 'this was nice let's do it again way', more of a 'I could do this every day and never get bored' kind of way. It didn't have anything to do with the planet, he had been there many times before. It wasn't to do with being chased by 'Tiblet's'. It was to do with Martha, and the effect she had on the Doctor. She made him feel simply brilliant, happy, excited and so much more. He never wanted that feeling to end. He couldn't control it anymore. It's as if what happened today had set something of. Started a fire that was melting his insides every time he thought of Martha. He couldn't deny it anymore, he had feelings for her. He couldn't pretend they weren't real, and pretend they didn't exist, because they clearly did. He sat there, confused, his feelings taking over his insides. He was normally one hundred percent sure about things, knew what he was talking about, but this was alien to him. Completely alien. What would his next move be? Was he to tell her? He didn't want to ruin the friendship they had. He came to the conclusion that it's better to talk to her about herself, find out about Martha Jones, everything about her, make the friendship stronger.

The Doctor snapped out of his thoughts, and decided to go and find Martha. He jumped of his chair and headed to the library. When he arrived there, he cleared his head of his feelings for Martha, grabbed the door handle, and swung it open.

"Hey, how is it going?" The Doctor asked Martha, giving her a friendly grin.

"It's alright, I'm finished now, did you want to use the library?" Martha was confused by the Doctor's sudden change of mood.

"No, not at all, in fact, I wanted to talk to you." The Doctor walked over to the sofa and sat next to Martha.

"Okay, everything okay? Am I in trouble?" Martha gave the Doctor a cheeky grin.

"No, your not in trouble. I wanted to talk about you, I just feel like, I don't know anything about your past. I mean you know about me and the time war and everything but I don't know anything about your childhood, your school, anything like that!."

"It's pretty basic Doctor."

"I want to know." The Doctor gave Martha a warm smile.

"Well, I knew I wanted to be a doctor when I was about nine, and this kid fell over in the playground..." The Doctor listened intently as Martha spoke. Taking in as much information as he could. ..."and all these kids gathered round, I ran over, and asked the teacher if I could do anything, and she made me get the first aid kit. I watched her as she banded the leg up, taking in everything that she did. I went home and told my mum, and said that I wanted to be a doctor. She said yeah okay, and I skipped off. She thought it was just another phase, you know, one minute you want to be a princess, the next you want to be just like your mum, that kind of thing. But I knew that this was what I really wanted." Martha left out a key piece of information, another reason that spurred on her desire to be a doctor. She put that to the back of her mind, he didn't need to know. It wasn't important. "...Turns out," she continued , "I found something better." Martha gave the Doctor a loving smile.

"Oh, and what is that?" The Doctor asked, clearly not understanding what she said.

"Being here, and traveling with you duh!"

"Oh sorry, yeah, I was going to say that next." The Doctor was embarrassed, but inside his stomach was doing cartwheels. He put that thought to the back of his mind. "So anyway, what were you saying."

"Yeah, so from then on that's what I wanted to do, never really looked at anything else."

Martha and the Doctor stayed up half the night, talking about Martha's past, all the things she did that her mum never knew about, things she wanted to do, everything leading up to when she met the Doctor, and her life changed.

As the late night became early morning, the Doctor began to get tired, and was yawning more frequently.

"Martha, is it even worth going to bed?" The Doctor asked her, as he began to yawn.

"Yeah, I'm shattered! Have we got any plans for tomorrow?" Martha and the Doctor both stood up and began to walk towards their bedrooms

"Nope, feel free to have a lie-in, I know I am!"

"Don't worry I will. Night." Martha gave the Doctor a soft smile, as she opened her bedroom door, and closed it behind her.

"Night Martha!" The Doctor yelled after her, loud enough for her to hear. He opened his door, closed it behind him and flopped on his bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out like a light.


	5. Chapter 5

Martha walked out of her bedroom at eleven clock, feeling refreshed. She walked towards the Tardis control, expecting to see the Doctor there, running around, flinging different levers on and off and pushing random buttons. But there was no sign of him. The Tardis was silent, apart from Martha's footsteps when she walked around. The Doctor was normally up by now, it was late last night when they went to bed, but most of the time he stayed up until the early hours of the morning doing stuff. He went to bed after Martha, and was normally up before her. This was quite out of character of him.

Martha sat down at the captains chair. Glancing around, she realized how lonely she felt. She wanted nothing more than for the Doctor to skip out of his room, fly around the Tardis control, talking about some random planet at a hundred miles per hour, with Martha trying to take in as much as she could.

She stood up from the captains chair, and decided to make herself a drink. Martha walked into the kitchen, gathering up the necessary bits of equipment needed for a 'cuppa'. She placed them by the kettle, and set it boiling. When the kettle had boiled, she poured the steaming water into the mug, stirred it, removed the tea bag and added the milk. She picked up the drink and walked into the lounge. Realizing that today was Tuesday, and that the Tardis had the newest copy of the magazine, 'Closer' , available for Martha, on the coffee table, as she did every week. That was the clever thing about the Tardis. She could give you practically anything and everything that you wanted. When food got low in the kitchen, she topped it up, when you needed some new books to read, she gave you them. The only thing Martha didn't quite trust the Tardis on was clothes. She tended to stock fancy dress clothes, and Martha didn't want to go round the universe looking like a clown. But she was getting better. Martha would come home with various items of clothing, such as vest tops, jeans, jackets, and the Tardis would produce exactly the same piece of clothing, but in a range of colors. The Doctor had told Martha that as she bought more clothes herself, the Tardis would pick up on her style, and be able to create different things for her, that she would like. Martha just had to be patient.

Martha flicked through her magazine, not really taking anything in. She was to distracted by the fact that it was five to twelve, and the Doctor still wasn't up. She set the magazine on the coffee table, and walked towards the Doctor's bedroom.

Martha walked over to the door of the Doctor's bedroom. She pressed her ear against it, trying to hear his usually loud snoring. Nothing. Martha was toying with the idea of going in, or holding on another half an hour, but then she though what if he is hurt, ill, or needs her. She put her hand on the handle, carefully turning it. She slowly pushed the door open. Martha managed to open it enough to poke her head around the door frame. The Doctor was lying in his bed. Motionless. Martha opened the door a bit more, moving slowly toward the Doctor. As she got closer, she couldn't see any sign of breathing, she stood over the Doctor.

"Doctor? Doctor can you hear me?" Martha made no effort to hide the panic in her voice. "Doctor this isn't funny. Wake up." But he didn't. Martha pressed her hands on him, and began to shake him. Nothing. She did it a bit harder this time. Nothing. "DOCTOR!" She yelled at him, tears pouring from her eyes. Suddenly the Doctor rose up, knocking Martha off her feet, onto the floor.

"Bloody hell." The Doctor rubbed his hand against the back of his neck. Looking around he noticed Martha on the floor. He looked down and realized that, in fact, his bare chest was showing. He gathered the sheets up around him, covering as much as he could of himself. But it was too late. Martha had seen it, his bare chest. The Doctor interrupted her thoughts. "Oh, hello Martha." The Doctor gave her a cheery wave.

Martha stood up, tears still pouring from her face. She walked around the bed, to the other side of the Doctor, grabbed the pillow, walked back to the side of the bed that the Doctor was on, and started hitting him violently with the pillow.

"Don't-you-ever-scare-me-like-that-again!" Martha yelled at him.

"Ouch, stop it Martha." Martha continued to hit him with the pillow, a little gentler now. The Doctor was watching her, the tears flowing from her eyes, running down her pretty face. "Martha, please stop." The Doctor spoke so softly to her. She stopped, holding the pillow in mid-air. Martha laid the pillow on the floor. She wiped her face free of tears. The Doctor stood removed the sheet from his body. Martha was relived to know, he was in fact, wearing pyjama bottoms. He walked towards her, and then wrapped his arms around her. Martha sobbed into him. Her tears falling onto his bare chest, but he didn't seem to mind. The Doctor began to sway Martha gently. Martha calmed down, and moved away from him.

"Now, what, was all that about eh?" The Doctor gave Martha a gentle smile. Holding her hand, he lead her to the bed, sitting her down, and then sitting next to her, never letting go of her hands.

"I just, I just got so scared." Martha sobbed. "I didn't know what was going through my mind. I, I thought something had happened, I mean your always up at the crack of dawn, and yet there you were, in bed at five to twelve, I was going crazy thinking the worst!"

"It's my fault, I should have told you. Let me explain. Even though I can live on a few hours sleep a night, like I normally do, I need time to re-charge, I need a good solid twelve hours sleep. Normally when this happens, it's when I say I'm having an early night. And I'll sleep, say nine to nine. Most of the time I know when it's going to happen, but I haven't had a 're-charge' for about four months, so my body is catching up with me. Telling me a need a rest for a few hours. This makes me go into a deep sleep. My hearts rest, so it appears that I'm not breathing." The Doctor gave Martha a sympathetic look. She felt foolish for thinking that there was something wrong with him.

"Oh, I understand, sorry."

"Don't apologize, it's not your fault. It's mine, I should of told you, but I didn't think you would worry."

"Of course I would worry. I care a lot about you Doctor." The Doctor could of sworn one of his hearts skipped a beat when she said that. A wide grin spread across the Doctor's lips.

"Good, I'd hope so to!"

Martha wanted nothing more than to kiss the Doctor there and then. She fought the urge to do so. The Doctor was also having similar thoughts. He wasn't so sure how long he fight his urge though. His urge to kiss her, to hold her, to...

"So, er, do you want me to go?"

"If you want," the Doctor smiled softly at Martha, "I don't mind, I'm not going to get back to sleep now."

"Sorry, for all the fuss and," the Doctor interrupted Martha.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not annoyed, I'm flattered that you worried about me."

"Okay, thanks. I'll leave you to get dressed." Martha walked out of the Doctor's bedroom, and headed towards the kitchen, to make the Doctor and herself some lunch.

Martha walked into the Tardis kitchen. She planned out mentally what she wanted for lunch, and what she thought the Doctor would want, having only been awake for about twenty minutes. She decided on egg and bacon sandwiches for both of them. She walked over to the fridge and collected the various ingredients that she needed; bacon, eggs, flora. Then she walked over to the bread bin, getting out the bread, and setting it to the side.

Martha began to fry the bacon, and put four slices of bread into the toaster. As she flipped the bacon, the Doctor appeared, and sat down at the breakfast bar, opposite her.

"Hello again." The Doctor gave Martha a gentle smile. "You know, if you had waited a few minutes, I could of cooked us up lunch using the sonic screwdriver?"

"Yes, and it would have been nice and burnt, no, you are not using that to cook food. Ever."

"Fine, I'll just have to find something else that I can use it for."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find something." Martha cracked a couple of eggs into a pan, the toast popped, and she flew around the kitchen, preparing lunch.

"Anything you want me to do?"

"Does it involve the sonic?"

"Erm, well ma-." The Doctor was cut of by Martha.

"No then." Martha looked up at the Doctor, giving him a warm smile, to show she wasn't annoyed.

"Okay, fair enough." The Doctor put the sonic screwdriver back into his breast pocket, and sat there eagerly waiting for his lunch. It smelt delicious. Martha was getting good at cooking. She had come far from only knowing how to do baked beans on toast, and her knowledge of cooking ranged from Sunday roasts, to spaghetti. She hadn't taken on baking yet, as the Tardis stocked her favorite cakes and pastries. The Doctor was also developing quite a sweet tooth, taking a particular fondness to jam doughnuts – cup cakes covered in edible ball bearings were still top of his list though – although, every so often, Martha would find a nice red stain on his suit, from not using a plate whilst eating his doughnut, whilst flying around the Tardis control.

"There you go." Martha placed the plate in front of him. The Doctor took a bite, and nodded approvingly.

"Brilliant, absolutely brilliant. I love these things, what are these called again?"

Martha raised an eyebrow at the Doctor. "Bacon and egg sandwich, exactly what's in it." She enjoyed the fact that he was amazed by such simple things like 'human' food. It was quite funny in fact. Martha let out a girlish giggle.

"What?" The Doctor demanded, looking confused.

"You. Your amazed by a mere, bacon and egg sandwich. I just find it amusing."

This thought pleased the Doctor. He liked making Martha laugh. He liked pleasing her, telling her about things. Things about different planets, different aliens. She listened intently, trying to absorb as much information as she could. It filled the Doctor with happiness. He loved all their conversations, their long chats that went into the early hours of the morning. He snapped out of his thoughts.

"I'm glad my amazement amuses you." The Doctor gave Martha a cheerful smile, as he watched her take a bite out of her sandwich.

The Doctor and Martha sat there for a while, eating their lunch. Neither of them spoke for a good five minutes, but it didn't feel uncomfortable. The Doctor had so much he wanted to say to Martha, he wanted to share everything with her, but couldn't find the right way to start a sentence, the words were all messed up in his head. For once.

"So. I was thinking, what do you fancy doing today?" Martha asked the Doctor. She couldn't really be bothered going out and exploring.

The Doctor was grateful for the question, breaking the ice. "If I'm honest? Absolutely nothing. If you want to go out, I'll come, but I'm not in the mood for adventure hunting today."

"No, me neither. I'd much rather just have a lazy day or something, if you have any better ideas?"

"No, not really, if something pops into my head, I'll let you know. But nothing really needs doing, everything around the Tardis control is fixed. I think I'll just relax."

"Sounds like a good idea to me! I might just read a book or something, unless you wanted to do something together?" The Doctor liked this idea. He liked this idea a lot.

"Yeah, okay. Like what?"

"How about a chat, and not about me this time. About you? I trust you completely, but I feel as if I know only a little bit about you. Your 900 years old. There must be more!" The Doctor couldn't disagree with Martha, she had a point. He was 900 years old, and she didn't know that much about him.

"Okay, well, tell you what, the kitchen isn't that comfy, how about the lounge?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me!"

Martha and the Doctor both walked into the lounge and sat on the couch. Martha was the first to speak.

"Right, so first, tell me, why are you called 'The Doctor'?"

"When we were first born, we were given names by our parents. These names, our true names, are completely secret, not to be told to any-one, but sort of a way of proving yourself, your true identity. For the first year or so, that's what your known by, well by your parents at least. Then when you are old enough to think for yourself, to do things on your own, I was about hmm let's think, one and a half at this point, we get to pick our own names. It had to be more like a title than a name, it had to relate to you, and it couldn't be anything like 'Bob' or 'Betty'. I picked 'The Doctor' because, well I had a thing for science. I didn't realize it at the time, but the name has fit pretty well don't you think? But when I was young, I was always asking my father questions about the universe, about different species, different planets. And then my mother used to teach me about science, things like physics, mixing chemicals. I was amazed. Science amazed me. Math amazed me as well. Although it annoyed me at the same time. I was never one for obeying the rules, and math is full of rules, that is all it really is, certain ways to get certain answers. I suppose in a way science is the same, but then again, it's completely different, trying to figure out impossible questions, finding ways to prove things, to show that your right. I guess Doctor fitted as well because I enjoyed helping people, mainly when they were injured, or something like that. Sort of the same way you knew you wanted to be a Doctor." Martha was mesmerized, listening intently.

"That is amazing! So, when did you first start travelling?" Martha felt a bit like a nosy chat show host, but the Doctor didn't seem to mind.

"Oh, a long time ago. I always wanted to travel, help other worlds, other races, as well as my own. But the travelling became running away, and then running away became, well being here really."

Martha couldn't believe how open the Doctor was being. They talked and talked for a good few hours, Martha asking questions about the Doctor's life, his family, his friends, what school was like for a time lord, what life was like as a time lord. Each question was answered in depth.

"I have one last question." Martha told the Doctor.

"Go ahead."

"What time is it?" The Doctor laughed, relived, he didn't mind talking about the past, but he felt a bit drained. Things that he hadn't thought about for years, information that had been pushed to the back of his head, was now at the front.

"I have no idea, hang on I'll go and check." The Doctor stood up, walked out to the hall, found a clock on the wall, and read the time out loud. "It's half five Martha!" He yelled out.

"It's what?" Martha couldn't quite catch what he said. He walked in a few seconds later.

"It's half five. I can't believe we talked for that long!" The Doctor gave Martha a gentle smile. She stood up and walked towards him.

"Thanks for talking to me, and telling me about you, it must have been hard to relive some of those memories." Martha stopped walking towards him. She stood there, waiting.

"Thanks for listening. I enjoyed it. I feel like I can tell you anything Martha."

"Me to, Doctor, me to." Martha's eyes locked with the Doctor's, a soft smile spreading across her lips.

The Doctor broke away from Martha's gaze. He could feel something rising in side him. That urge again. It was stronger this time. Much stronger than he had ever felt before. He couldn't fight it this time. He walked over to Martha, threw his arms around her waist, and kissed her. She began to kiss him back, her hands in his hair. Their tongues dancing around each other. Martha broke away first.

"Oh how long I've been waiting for you do that!" She moved her hands down to his neck, locked into each other. She pressed her lips against his again, the Doctor allowing her entrance. They continued to stand there, kissing, for a few minutes. When they stopped, the Doctor looked down at her.

"Oh Martha. Martha Jones." Martha broke away from the Doctor's embrace, holding his hand, she lead him out of the lounge. The Doctor knew where she was taking him. He wanted it to, but it didn't feel like the right moment, there and then. Martha came to a door, which would have been in between the Doctor's and Martha's bedroom, expect, there wasn't any doors leading into the Doctor's or Martha's bedroom. The Doctor instantly knew what the Tardis had done. "Go in, have a look." Martha opened the door to find a huge double bed in the middle of the room, with a wardrobe each side, and a night stand each side. It was like there was a mirror down the middle of the bed.

Martha turned around and faced the Doctor, she pulled on his hand again, leading him to the bed. She sat down on the end of it, urging the Doctor to do the same. When he was sat next to him, she pulled him to her by his jacket, kissing him again. The Doctor broke away.

"Martha, are you sure this is what you want?"

"What do you mean? Of course this is what I want!"

"No, I mean to go straight into it, you know."

"Oh, well no, this isn't quite how I imagined it, really if I'm honest."

"Okay, tell you what, I shall take you out for dinner. On a planet, not sure what one yet. Should I give you say...about half an hour?"

"Half an hour? What do you expect, miracles? I'll try my best!"

The Doctor left Martha in 'their' room, walked over to the Tardis control, and began to set the route. He thought about various different planets to take her. But then he decided on the perfect one, and pressed the various buttons needed to take him there.

Martha appeared, half an hour later, looking fabulous. She was wearing a purple dress, not to dressy, but dressy enough for where they were going, and some black heels, carrying a black handbag.

"What do you think?" She asked, twirling around.

"Amazing. If that's what you can do in half an hour, I wonder what you can do in two hours?"

"Oh, well you'll just have to wait and see about that one eh!" Martha gave the Doctor a cheeky grin. "So, were are we of to?"

"Now that, Martha Jones, is a surprise!"


	6. Chapter 6

The Doctor flew the Tardis to the 'surprise' place. Martha stood there watching him. He looked as handsome as ever, in his brown pinstripe suit. The one that Martha preferred. She didn't mind the blue suit, but the brown just made him look so much sexier, in her opinion anyway.

"Can you not just tell me?" Martha looked at the Doctor, giving him one of those 'pleaseeeee' kind of looks.

"No, it would spoil it completely!" The Doctor returned Martha's look with a cheeky grin.

"Not even a clue?"

"Nope, not eve a clue!" The Doctor winked at Martha, then carried on poking at the Tardis control. He searched around for a bit, and then found a blind fold. He then walked over to Martha.

"Were nearly there. Turn around, you need to wear this."

"A blindfold? Where exactly are you taking me!" Martha turned around, allowing the Doctor to put the blindfold on her face. He tightened it around the back of her head, not to tight, but tight enough so that it would stay on. He took hold of her shoulders, leaned towards her, and whispered in her ear.

"It's a surprise." Martha felt the Doctors warm breath on her ear, sending a gentle shiver down her spine. She didn't mind it. His grip on her shoulders loosened. He grabbed her hand, and steadily lead her to the captains chair. Martha sat down on the chair, moving her hands around to make sure she was in the right position. She could hear the Doctor walking around, and the gentle sound of the Tardis hum.

The ride was gentle, which wasn't normal for the Tardis, maybe she was tired or something. But there was no usual craziness, no flying round and holding on for your life, like you normally did.

"We are nearly there, the Tardis has given us a gentle ride, so hopefully, you won't even notice her landing."

Martha hadn't even realized she had stopped moving, until she felt the Doctor grab her hand, steady her, and begin to guide her out of the Tardis. Martha followed his lead, carefully taking small steps, to ensure she didn't trip. The Doctor was patient, taking his time, and leading her.

Martha felt a warm breeze on her face as she stepped out of the Tardis.

"Easy does it. Okay, you're going to have to trust me know, listen to what I say. Do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you!" Martha squeezed the Doctor's hand.

"Okay, let's go then!"

It took them a while, but eventually, they ended up in a small cafe, at the top of a mountain, near a small village. The Doctor steadied Martha into her seat at the table, and Martha began to remove the blindfold.

"Wait, not yet." The Doctor moved Martha's hands away from the blindfold. 'There is still a little bit more.'

Martha patiently waited, before allowing the Doctor to remove the blindfold. When she opened her eyes, she saw the Doctor's eyes starring back at her. Oh how she loved those eyes. They sat there gazing into each others eyes for a few seconds, before the Doctor broke away.

"Recognise it?" The Doctor gave Martha a cheeky smile.

Martha looked around her, taking in the setting. Immediately a wide smile spread across her face. She took everything in. They were sat, on top of a mountain, in a small deserted cafe. Martha looked down and saw that there was a slice of bright orange cake. She looked up and saw the purple sky above her. She then looked at the Doctor.

"Were on Tibble."

"Indeed. Hopefully we won't be running away from children this evening, but there is something that I would like you to see, when we have eaten our cake."

Martha smiled at the Doctor. She couldn't of been happier. She was with a man she cared about more than anything in the universe, a man she possibly loved. On a beautiful planet, with spectacular scenery. At that moment, she couldn't think of anywhere else she would rather of been.

"Okay." Martha took a bite out of her cake, and watched as the Doctor did the same. They sat there for a while. Eating their cake, not saying a word. It didn't feel awkward though. It wasn't a silence that needed to be broken.

Martha finished her cake, and pushed her plate forward. 'I think, that was better than the last time I had it. Okay, it was a day or so ago, but still, it tasted better that time.'

"I agree actually, I can't quite put my finger on what is different though." The Doctor stood up. He held out his hand for Martha. 'Come on then.'

Martha joyfully accepted the Doctor's hand, and held it as they walked side by side. The Doctor lead Martha through part of the village, cutting of a few yards before the forest. They walked down an alley, and up some stairs. They eventually came to a peaceful area, with a large log on the ground. The Doctor walked a few centimeters in front of Martha, guiding her to the log. She concentrated on her footing, making sure she didn't step in something horrid. The Doctor sat down first, starring into nothing. When she took a seat next to him, she realized what he was starring at.

It was beautiful. A completely deserted beach, with green sand and yellow waves. It looked fantastic. Martha was mesmerized. It sounded like the strangest thing ever. A beach with green sand and yellow water, and yet, to Martha, it was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen.

"It's amazing isn't it?" The Doctor asked Martha, not taking his eyes off the scene before them.

"It's more than amazing, I can't think of a word to describe it." The Doctor looked at Martha, putting his arm around her. She nuzzled into him, resting her head on his shoulder. 'Doctor, this has been perfect. I, thank you.' She moved away from the Doctor, looking into his deep hazel eyes.

"Your welcome." The Doctor leaned in closer to Martha, their lips touched. The Doctor pulled Martha closer, his hands on her waist. The kiss became more intense, Martha opened her mouth slightly, allowing the Doctor entrance. They continued to kiss for a while, before Martha broke away.

"I swear something fell on my cheek then." The Doctor looked at Martha's cheek and saw a drop of rain.

"It's about to start raining. But that doesn't have to stop us!"Martha giggled. The Doctor pulled Martha back into him, and began to kiss her again. Martha smiled into the kiss, kissing him back. The rain came down harder, soaking the Doctor and Martha. It was only when it began to thunder, that the Doctor pulled away.

"Ah, this might stop us though. I really, really don't like the sound of that. Let's go back to the Tardis." The Doctor stood up and held out his hand for Martha. She took it, and stood up. They both began to run, hand in hand, soaking wet. As they ran towards the Tardis, the rain became heavier, and the thundering was more frequent. Puddles were forming on the ground, Martha was trying her best to avoid them, but her shoes were soaking.

The Tardis was in sight. The Doctor reached into his pocket and took out his key. He turned the key in the lock, and pushed the door open. Being a proper gentleman - for once - , he allowed Martha to go in first. The Doctor then walked into the Tardis, closing the door firmly behind him. Martha could sense that he wasn't happy. He wasn't happy at all.

Martha walked over to him, he was stood at the Tardis control.

"Doctor?" He didn't look up. Martha took hold of his arms, his nice wet arms. "Doctor, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's not important." The Doctor looked into Martha's eyes. He felt so bad for what had happened, even though it wasn't his fault, how was he to know that there was going to be a thunder storm? And yet, he still felt partly responsible. Inside his head was saying that he should of checked the weather before they left.

"Well, something has obviously upset you, and it's since we have got in here. So spill mister!"

The Doctor chuckled, she knew him to well.

"It's just, I know it sounds stupid, but, I just feel like that whole date thing was ruined, and that it was my fault. It wasn't how I imagined it at all. And then it started raining, and thundering and I'm, I'm sorry Martha."

Martha smiled at the Doctor. "One, don't apologize for something that is in no way your fault. Two, the whole date wasn't ruined, it was one of the most romantic things anyone has ever done for me! And three, did you know that a kiss in the rain is considered one of the most romantic things ever? It felt perfect to me!"

The Doctor couldn't help but smile. Inside he was melting. Before he could speak, he felt Martha's soft lips on his. He began to kiss her back. He wrapped his arms around her waist, she moved her hands from his arms to his shoulders, and then his neck. The Doctor was first to break away.

"Now that's how I imagined it." The Doctor gave Martha a cheeky smile, before kissing her again, more passionately this time. Martha surrendered to his kiss. She pressed her body against his, her hands in his wet hair. The Doctor's hands were on Martha's waist, his right hand moving up her back slowly. Martha pulled away, breathless. She looked deep into the Doctor's hazel eyes. She walked out of their embrace, taking his hand and leading him away. She was leading him to their shared bedroom.

"Come on then, let's get you out of these wet clothes." Martha winked at the Doctor, the Doctor returned her wink with a cheeky grin. She opened the door to their shared room, when they were both inside, the Doctor walked over to the bed, whilst Martha closed the door behind them.


	7. Chapter 7

Martha woke in the Doctor's arms, a smile on her face. He was holding her tightly, his arms wrapped around her. She looked up, his stunning hazel eyes beamed down at her.

"Morning." The Doctor said joyfully.

Martha smiled. "Morning."

The Doctor loosened his grip on Martha, moving away to give her some space. She stretched out, careful not to let the covers fall off her body. Though, it wouldn't of made any difference really, he had seen everything last night. Ah, last night, Martha thought to herself. It was bloody brilliant. The Doctor snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Hungry?"

"Not really. I'm more tired than anything." Martha blushed, she just realized what she had said.

"Well, I'm not surprised, Miss Jones!" He manoeuvred Martha underneath him, kissing her strongly. He broke away. "It was a long night!" Martha's face reddened even more. There was only one way to shut him up. She grabbed the back of his neck, pressing her lips to his. The Doctor gave in, and kissed Martha back, just as strongly. She broke away from him, looking up at the Time Lord. A smile softly lingered on her lips. The Doctor kissed her lips two or three times, before turning her, so she was facing him, and wrapping his arms around her. Martha wrapped her arms around him as best as she could, and snuggled into him. They lay there for a while, just holding each other.

"This is nice." Martha told the Doctor.

"Hmm, very nice." The Doctor looked across at the clock on the night stand. "But, I think we may have to end this for the moment."

"Why?" Martha moved her head to look at the Doctor.

"Because dear Martha, it's now one o'clock in the afternoon." The Doctor looked down at Martha, giving her a soft smile.

"Your point being?"

"We have to stop being lazy sods and get up!" He gave Martha a jokey grin.

"You can get up, I like being a lazy sod."

The Doctor pulled away from Martha, moving off the bed. 'Oh wait one thing, come here a sec.' Martha told him. She sat up. The Doctor leaned toward Martha, hands on the bed.

"What?"

"Just a bit closer." Martha cheekily smiled at the Doctor.

When he was close enough, she grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him towards her face. Their lips locked instantly, and she kissed him passionately. He kissed her back, before pulling away.

"Wow." The Doctor swallowed. Slightly stunned. Martha smiled to herself, obviously pleased with her self. The Doctor ruffled his hair. 'Hm, right, okay. I'm going to make some, food. Yeah, some food to eat. You stay there.' The Doctor fumbled around on the floor, finding his discarded shirt from last night. He put it on loosely, along with some boxers, and walked to the kitchen.

Martha giggled at the Doctor. She looked around on her night stand for something to occupy herself with. Nothing. She looked on the Doctor's night stand, and found a magazine. She picked it up. She glanced through the magazine, not really understanding any of it. It was all 'space' talk. The stuff the Doctor normally talked about at around a hundred miles per hour. The door opened, the Doctor backing into the room, holding a tray. Martha's face instantly lit up. The one thing she wasn't expecting. Breakfast in bed. It was as if the Doctor had read her mind.

"Not quite breakfast in bed, more like, lunch in bed." The Doctor gave her a warm smile. He placed the tray on Martha's legs. He then walked around to the other side of the bed, and climbed in next to her. Martha examined the tray. There were two mugs of milky coffee, two glasses of orange juice, and two perfect slices of toast. A smile spread across Martha's lips.

"It's lovely. I love it." She handed him the toast, and the glass of orange juice. They sat there for a while, drinking and eating. When everything from the tray had disappeared. The Doctor collected the plates and empty cups, placing them back onto the tray.

"Right, I'm going to take this lot into the kitchen." The Doctor walked out of the bedroom, heading for the kitchen.

Martha leapt up out of bed, walking over to the wardrobe. Half of it was full of the Doctor's suits, shirts and t-shirts. The other half had all of Martha's clothes inside it. There was a large shelf on top of the hanging rail, full of shoes, full of heels, flats, boots, and the Doctor's converse of course. She pulled out a t-shirt of hers, then walked round to the chest of drawers. She opened the draw and pulled out some jeans and underwear. She got dressed quickly, then washed her face and brushed her teeth in the bathroom. She heard the Doctor walk into the room.

Martha walked out of the bathroom about ten minutes later. The Doctor was already dressed, just adjusting his tie slightly. He turned around, facing Martha. She beamed up at him, happy that she could show her emotions without wondering what he was thinking. The Doctor returned her smile with a wide grin.

"Soooooo, what do you want to do today?" The Doctor asked, keeping his eyes on Martha. She walked around so that she was nearer him.

"Anything, I don't mind. But I think I really should ring my mum, check how everything is going."

"That's fine, why don't you do that, and I'll just clean up some bits around the Tardis, and then we can have dinner and watch a film?"

"Sounds like a plan!" The Doctor held out his arms, and Martha accepted his invitation for a hug. She wrapped her arms around her, and he wrapped his arms around her, swaying her gently. "This isn't going to get anything done." Martha pointed out, without trying to sound like she didn't like it.

"I know, but I like it." The Doctor moved his head to her hair.

"Me too." Martha moved away from the Doctor. Beaming up at him, she stood up tall, and kissed the Doctor lightly on the lips. She began to break away, but the Doctor had a tight hold on her hand.

"One more." The Doctor insisted. Martha swung back round to face the Doctor, and kissed him for a bit longer. She pulled away from the Doctor, still holding his hand. They began to walk out of the bedroom, towards the Tardis control.

When they came to the Tardis control, Martha moved around in search of her phone, and the Doctor began to check various bits of the Tardis. He pulled at levers, pushed buttons, and typed frantically in keypads, just to check everything was working as it should. When this check was complete, he got down on his hands and knees, and lifted part of the Tardis flooring up. Placing it down on the side, he climbed down into the Tardis, and began to look around, making sure everything was in perfect condition. He could hear Martha's soft voice above, she was talking to her mother, but not like before, when she was angry, it was more gentle this time. He couldn't quite hear what she was saying, it was muffled.

The Doctor leaned back, as he began to think about Martha. Suddenly a pipe flew out, pushing cold white smoke into the back of his neck. The Doctor tripped forward. He turned around and realized what had happened. He pushed the pipe back into it's socket, before realizing that he had caused more problems than needed. Lights were flashing all over the base of the Tardis.

"Ah...problem." The Doctor began to run around the bottom of the Tardis, flicking and pushing certain buttons. He wasn't quite sure of the problem, but was concerned that it wasn't good.

Martha's head appeared at the hatch.

"Everything okay?" She asked the Doctor, concerned.

"Wellllll, no, something has gone off, and well, messed up the Tardis settings. It's going to take some time to fix." The Doctor ruffled his hair, searched for his glasses in his pocket, and placed them on his nose.

"Right, well do you want a drink or anything?"

"No thanks."

Martha's head moved away from the hatch, and the Doctor continued to work. He moved around the base of the Tardis, jumped to the Tardis control, jumped back to the base, and back to the control, looking for answers. He created more problems than solutions, and ended up missing the 'film and dinner' plan, working late into the night. He barely saw Martha that day, keeping his head low. She said good night to him, and he heard her go to the bedroom, but he didn't follow. He remained that night, working on the Tardis. And that's when it began.


	8. Chapter 8

For the past week or so, the Doctor had lived around the Tardis control and underneath it. The problem was still unsolved. Well, so Martha thought. He barely spoke to her, just offered weak smiles and no more than three word sentences. Martha didn't let it get to her, well she tried not to let it get to her. Sometimes the Doctor could be like this. Most of the time she could figure out the reason, like, he didn't want her around, he was missing someone, the Tardis was ill, so on. But this time, the answers Martha came up with just really didn't make sense. She couldn't understand why the Doctor had just turned. One minute he was spending all his time with her, and the next it's as if he doesn't want her around. Maybe he didn't want her around. Martha shrugged off the thought, and began to cook dinner.

The Doctor sat, crossed legged, on the floor of the Tardis. Wires were hung loosely around his neck. He tried to busy himself, focusing at the job at hand, but still his thoughts wandered off. Martha. He wasn't sure about it. He loved her. That was true, and he had that clear in his mind. But maybe he loved her to much? He was to scared to loose her. It was a mistake he had made before, a painful and sad mistake. Rose. He never wanted to feel like that again. But he never felt so strongly for Rose, what he feels for Martha. He couldn't face being alone. Yet, he tried to distance himself from Martha. Little did he know the damage it was doing.

Martha set the plates on the breakfast bar. "Doctor, dinner is ready." She called out. Martha could hear is footsteps as he walked into the kitchen. He sat down opposite her, picked up his fork, and began to eat his spaghetti, twirling it around his fork.

"So, getting anywhere?"

"Possibly, I'm still not certain what's going on though." The Doctor felt awful for lying to Martha. He knew exactly what was wrong with the Tardis, but if he fixed it, he would have to find something else to do, to keep him busy, so that he could avoid being with Martha.

"Oh right. How much longer do you think it will take?"

"Impossible to know, could be days, weeks maybe." The Doctor didn't look up at Martha, he simply continued to stare at his food. The silence continued. An uneasy silence. The Doctor finished his dinner first. He moved his plate over to the dishwasher, and then walked back to the Tardis control. Martha sighed, and continued to eat her dinner, alone.

When she finished her meal, she tided everything away, and decided to watch some TV. She walked into the living room, and flicked through the channels, not really taking anything in. Some programs caught her attention, but didn't hold it. Her thoughts drifted of to why the Doctor was acting so strange. What had she done? Had she even done anything? Was it because of the other night? What was going on in that clever head of his?

When it was ten thirty, Martha decided that it was time to go to bed. She wasn't tired, but bored and worried. She walked to the control room. She could hear the Doctor fiddling down below, and called out to him.

"I'm off to bed now. When you coming?"

"Soon, I'll be joining you in about ten minutes."

"Okay." Martha was pleased that for once, the Doctor would be going to bed with her at the same time, instead of going in the early hours of the morning. She walked into the bedroom, changed into her night clothes, washed her face and brushed her teeth. She then climbed into bed as the Doctor walked in.

The Doctor closed the door behind him, smiled, and then walked into the bathroom. Martha settled her head on the pillow, but didn't close her eyes. When the Doctor returned from the bathroom, he simply put his shirt and trousers on the side, hung up his jacket and tie, and lay in bed next to Martha. He didn't hug her, or say good night. He just lay there. Neither of them tried to get to sleep. Martha turned on her side, facing away from the Doctor, and silently sobbed herself to sleep.

Martha woke the next morning to an empty bed. The Doctor was up and working, as normal. Martha slowly walked around the room, getting ready for the day. When she walked out of the bedroom, she could hear the Doctor moving around the control area, but wasn't in the mood for talking to him. She was fed up and pissed off. She walked into the kitchen, making a drink and toast for herself. For that day she kept herself to herself. She wondered in and out of the living room, watching TV and reading books. The Doctor stayed around the Tardis control, and barely spoke more than a few words to her. She made dinner for them both, they both went off to do different things, both went to bed at the same time, and Martha again cried herself to sleep.

The next few days were pretty much the same. Martha made no effort to talk to the Doctor. He avoided her, and she let him. Martha was starting to get annoyed now. He was barely even looking at her. Okay, so she made little effort to talk to him, just as he had with her, but she thought by now that he would of at least spoken more than a few words. Dinner was uncomfortable, as well as the remainder of the evening. She didn't even bother to tell him she was going to bed.

Martha tried to get to sleep, but nothing seemed to work. She tossed and turned until the Doctor eventually came in, a few hours later. He climbed into bed next to Martha. She could tell he wasn't asleep, but made no effort to start a conversation. Eventually they both drifted of.

The Doctor woke to realize that for once, Martha was up before him. He pushed himself up to a sitting position. He could hear Martha working in the kitchen. He hadn't held a good conversation with her for a long time. The Doctor missed it, and missed her, but it's what had to be done. In the Doctor's head, he was doing the right thing. Avoiding Martha. Distancing himself from her. He didn't realize how much it was hurting her, and that's one thing he didn't want to do. The Doctor got out of bed, and began to get dressed.

Martha busied herself in the kitchen, rearranging things, cleaning things and sorting through cupboards of food. Anything that would stop her from marching up to the Doctor, and asking him what was going on. She was completely confused about why he had acted so strangely, it couldn't of been something they had said, they hadn't said anything in the last week. She heard the Doctor walk out of the bedroom, towards the Tardis control. She didn't bother to make him a drink, he would make it himself.

After another hour or so of cleaning, Martha began to make herself a hot drink. When the kettle boiled, the Doctor appeared.

"Drink?" Martha asked, as she poured the boiling water into her own cup.

"Urm, yes please, thanks, tea please." Martha collected a mug from the drainer, and made the Doctor a cup of tea. She then handed it to him.

"Thanks." The Doctor then walked off, back to the Tardis control, without saying another word to Martha.

Martha couldn't hide her feelings anymore. She was quite hurt by what the Doctor said. Well in this case, what he didn't say. She drank her tea quickly and quietly. Thinking things through, she decided that she wasn't going to get an answer if she didn't ask, she didn't want to feel hurt and annoyed forever. Martha set her cup down on the side, and walked over to the Tardis control, in search of the Doctor. She sat at the captains chair, and noticed him moving around below.

She sat there for a while, arms folded. It was clear that the Doctor wasn't going to talk first. So she started.

"So, how long are you going to carry on ignoring me then?" Martha asked the Doctor.

"Excuse me?" The Doctor's head appeared as he replied, he began to pull himself up so that he was on the same level as Martha.

"How long are you going to carry on ignoring me?" Martha repeated the question.

"I'm not ignoring you." The Doctor tried to avoid looking at Martha.

"Oh right. Well, we haven't spoken for more than a minute in the past week. You don't talk to me anymore. You never start conversations, you never say good night. Call me crazy, but I think your ignoring me." The Doctor walked around the Tardis control. Martha immediately stood up, following him.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to tell you, I haven't developed my physic powers yet. So I don't know what's going on inside that head of yours, so, your going to have to tell me." The Doctor stood there, not looking at anything in particular. "What have I done?"

"Nothing, It's me."

"Okay then, what have you done? Because, it just doesn't make sense to me. We were fine, we were brilliant in fact. And now it's gone to how it was the first time I met you. Awkward and uncomfortable." Martha moved closer to the Doctor. "What's going on, tell me."

"I can't, I really can't, you wouldn't understand."

"What's that meant to mean?"

"Nothing I didn't mean anything by it."

"Right okay. Well anyway, you need to snap out of this, I don't know, mood. It's annoying me now, and I don't like it on you."

"There's a lot of things I don't like but I'm not complaining." Martha moved back, slightly taken back at what the Doctor had just said.

"I'm not complaining, I'm trying to help."

"Really?"

"I don't believe you! Your the one that has been ignoring me for the past week, and yet, you're having a go at me! Sometimes you make no sense at all." Martha's annoyance was burning up inside her. The Doctor stayed silent. "I don't understand what I could of possibly done! We have barely spoke to each other!" Tears were running down Martha's face. The Doctor made no effort to comfort her, and stayed stood were he was.

"Fine then don't answer, but answer me this. Did that night mean anything to you?"

The Doctor's face softened. "Martha of course it did." He moved over to her, holding out his hand, but Martha brushed it away.

"It doesn't feel like it."

"I'm just scared."

"Scared of what?" Martha was still annoyed, the Doctor hadn't apologized for what he did, and it didn't seem like he was going to. She was sick and tired of having to figure him out, she didn't know how much more she could take.

"Loosing you."

"Ha. Loosing me? So you kept yourself away? Seems like a good plan. But it hasn't worked."

"What do you mean? It hasn't worked." The Doctor looked at Martha, confused and worried.

"It hasn't worked, because you lost me." The tears followed faster from Martha's eyes.

"I-I-I-what?"

Martha said her answer faster than she thought about it. "J-j-just, take me home." She sobbed.


	9. Chapter 9

"What?" The Doctor knew exactly what Martha had asked, he just needed to know for sure.

"Take me home, I'm sick of this, having to read your mind, go with your moods. You don't talk to me when there is something wrong, you just make it ten times worse, and I've had enough." Martha wiped her face of her tears.

"I-I had no idea, I'm sorry Martha."

"It's too late now. Just, just take me home please, I want to go home." Martha tried to control her sobs, taking in deep breaths. She took control of her breathing, in and out, in and out.

"Okay, if your sure it's what you want." Martha nodded, annoyed. She thought a man like the Doctor would of fought for what he wanted. But clearly he didn't want her.

"I'll get my things." Martha moved quickly into the bedroom, walked over to the wardrobe, and collected the one thing that was really truly hers. She walked back to the Tardis control. The Doctor looked at her.

"That's all your taking? Your red jacket?" The Doctor looked confused at the fact that Martha only had her red jacket.

"I came onboard with this jacket, and I'm leaving with this jacket." Martha held the red leather jacket in her arms.

"Oh right." The Doctor didn't look up, he was busy flying the Tardis. "Landing, you know the drill." Martha walked over to the side and grabbed the banister. She hung onto it tightly as the Tardis landed. The Tardis shook violently for a few seconds, and then settled.

The Doctor moved away from the control area and placed his hands in his pockets. "Home."

"Thanks Doctor." Martha moved away from the banister, towards the door. She took one final look at the Doctor, and then walked out, closing the door behind her.

When she stepped out of the Tardis, she entered the familiar scene of her living room. Everything was like it used to be, everything was exactly how she left it. She took a few steps back as she watched the Tardis materialise. When the Tardis has completely disappeared, she walked into her bedroom, sat on the bed and cried. She cried like she had never cried before.

The Doctor put the Tardis on auto pilot, he didn't care where it went. He sat down on the captains chair. He was alone, again. But more alone than ever before. Because he had let the only woman he ever truly loved, walk out that door.

The week's passed, but to the Doctor they may have well of been years. Life without Martha wasn't really worth anything. The Doctor wasn't really an emotional man. He felt things for other people, but never himself. But for the last week or so, the had shed his fair share of tears. Tears for Martha. He rarely ate, mainly just nibbled on chocolate biscuits, he didn't sleep, the bed was left made, as Martha had done it. Instead, he took short and uncomfortable naps on the living room sofa.

As three weeks turned into four, the Tardis lost faith in Martha coming back, and turned the shared bedroom, into a single. The Doctor however, still slept on the sofa, ignoring what the Tardis had done. He still had faith in Martha, hoping that as each day passed, it was one day closer to her coming back.

He didn't travel, he didn't want to. The places he wanted to show Martha had no meaning now. Not without her. He walked into the living room, and lied down on the sofa. He slowly began to drift off.

Martha walked into her flat at half three. Placing her shopping in the kitchen, she began to unpack. She carefully placed the items where they belonged. She picked up the TV guide, and walked into her small living room. Martha sat down, trying to read the magazine, but nothing was sinking in. Nothing ever seemed to sink in now. People would talk to her, but they were just voices, she wasn't really hearing anything. She could read something, but never remember it. The only thing she seemed to remember, was exactly what happened when she left the Doctor. He didn't say anything to her. Just 'home.' That whole scene played over in her mind. She could of said a thousand things to the Doctor, told him she loved him. But she didn't. Maybe that's the thing Martha regretted most. But one thing she certainly didn't regret was the memories she had with him. She wouldn't of changed them for the world.

Martha lay back on the sofa, thinking about nothing in particular, and slowly began to drift off.

The Doctor woke with a start. He had just had the dream. The same dream he had been having since Martha left. It was a weird dream. There were no monsters, or fighting in them. Just him and Martha, and their memories. Past experiences, such as, the first time they met, the first time she called him Doctor, their first journey on the Tardis, many memories of them, together. It was weird, and the Doctor was sure it meant something, but wasn't sure what it was. What he didn't know, was that Martha was having exactly the same dreams, at exactly the same time.

To add to that, the Tardis was 'in a mood with him'. The Tardis liked Martha, a lot. And she wasn't happy that she was gone. But she could of stopped her going, like she did last time, but she didn't. It puzzled the Doctor that she didn't stop her, if she wanted her to stay. The Doctor was probably the most clever man in the universe, and at the same time, he could be the stupidest. The Doctor put the thought to the back of his head, and went to the kitchen in search of more chocolate biscuits.

When Martha woke, she looked around her living room, half expecting to see the Tardis bedroom, but it was still her plain living room. She sat up, thinking about the dream she had just had. She had been having the same dream for the last four weeks, ever since she left the Doctor. It was like a replay over different memories, but in particular, memories that meant something to her. Like when they first met, their first kiss, when they had that long chat on New New Earth, different things like that. Martha couldn't understand why she kept having this dream, it wasn't annoying her, or freaking her out, it was quite a comfort really.

Martha sunk back into her sofa, regretting her decision. _I should of stayed. Well, I think I should of. I mean, if I hadn't of left, would things of got sorted, or would I still be wondering what was going on? I still didn't know fully what was going on._ Martha put the thoughts to the back of her head, and tried to think of something to do. None of her family knew she was back, she didn't want to tell them. She would get the whole 'I knew he was trouble, I always said don't trust him.' But she couldn't face that, at least not now.

The days passed slowly for the Doctor. He just moped around the Tardis all day. There were probably a hundred planets that needed his help, but for once, he didn't care. Martha was the most important thing to him, and he had lost her. As the day became night, he fell asleep on the couch. The Doctor wasn't one for dreaming, apart from the Martha dreams, but that night, he had the weirdest dream ever.

_The Doctor was walking through a garden. A beautiful garden surrounded by borders of bright flowers. The Doctor walked to the center of the garden. He had never been here before, but somehow, he knew where he needed to be. It was then that a voice spoke to him. It was a soft, strong woman's voice. _

"_Doctor, what the bloody hell have you done?_"_ The voice asked, stern yet soft._

"_I'm not sure, made the biggest mistake of my life?_"_ The Doctor replied, confused. He recognized the voice, but couldn't put a name to it._

_The voice laughed, but it wasn't evil, it was friendly. _"_Some mistakes can be fixed, and you know that Doctor. You know exactly what to do, but you haven't figured it out yet._"

"_If I knew what to do, I would of done it by now._"_ The annoyance grew within the Doctor, he knew this woman, he had heard her voice before, and yet, couldn't remember her._

"_Maybe so, but sometimes, the answers don't always come to you within a second of hearing the question. You need to think, I mean really think about it._"

"_Is that thinking about how I can fix this great big mess, or how I can figure out who the hell you are?_"

_The voice laughed. _"_Both, although, one of the answer's is pretty much starring you in the face._"

_The Doctor looked around the garden, all he could see was grass, and the surrounding flower beds, covered in roses. The Doctor played his thought over again in his head, and then, it hit him. _

"_ROSE!_"_ He cried, looking up above him. _"_What? W-when, I mean, how did this happen?_"

"_Doctor, this is all a dream. Your dream. And because it's your dream, I know what your thinking, so as a friend, I'm going to help you with your problem._"

_The Doctor paused for a moment, slightly confused. _"_Err, okay then._"

"_Okay._"_ Rose began. _"_Doctor, if I know you at all, and I like to think I do, then I know that one thing for sure, is that your a fighter. And you fight for what is right. And in my eyes, right is you and Martha, onboard the Tardis, traveling together, and being together. And what didn't you do? You didn't fight for her when she left. You just let her walk right out. And now, you've lost that fight, that willing power, and you need to find a way to get it back._"

_The Doctor tried to defend himself. _"_I did that for her own good! I can't risk loosing her the way I lost you!_"

"_No, you can't be sure what danger Martha could be in, traveling with you. But, then again, she is in danger everyday that she is on Earth. Normal, human danger. You know, the possibility of getting run over by a bus, or getting mugged, isn't she better travelling with you, and at least having a chance of surviving? Yeah, she may get hurt, but then again she may not. You need her Doctor. You know you do. And you don't need my permission either, it's okay, you can't reach me, I won't be mad at you for falling in love. You never even told me anyway. But, can you do me one favour?_"

"_Yeah._"_ The Doctor replied, waiting for the question._

"_Tell her how you really feel._"_ Rose replied, and her voice slowly faded out._

"_Wait, ROSE, ROSE, come back._"_ The Doctor called out, but no-one replied. He dropped to the ground, his head in his hands, and slowly began to rock forward and back, as he tried to control his gentle sobs. _

As the Doctor opened his eyes, he looked around the living room. Blinking quickly, to rid his eyes of sleep, he slowly sat up on the sofa. He replayed the dream in his head. It was weird, but he could picture it so clearly. Every word that Rose had spoken, he had memorised, a few lines in particular, but there was one that stuck. _'You fight for what is right, and in my eyes, right is you and Martha.'_

The Doctor stood up, suddenly, a thought hit his head. He ran over to the Tardis control. He quickly typed in coordinates and set the Tardis to go. He grinned, something that hadn't been done for a long time. He had got his fighting will back, and was going to fight, for what he thought was right.


	10. Chapter 10

The Doctor ran around the Tardis control, a wide grin permanently spread across his face. He was going to Martha. He had to tell her. Exactly how he felt, why he had acted so odd, he had to tell her everything.

As the Doctor flew the Tardis, he thought about the dream. In a way, he sort of felt like he needed to know how Rose felt. Although, it was a dream, he guessed that that was what Rose would of said. She was stuck in a parallel world, he couldn't get to her. She had to move on, and so did he. He still had feelings for Rose, but feelings of friendship. Not love.

The Tardis began to land, so the Doctor tried to steady himself against the control, his foot placed on top of the area, and his hands grabbing different levers. When the Tardis landed, he let go.

The Doctor and the Tardis had this sort of link. She had been annoyed with him for the last month, and he knew that. But now, as she read his thoughts, she realized what he was going to do. A gentle hum filled the Tardis, almost as if she was wishing him luck. He smiled, and patted the Tardis gently, 'Thank-you.'

The Doctor grabbed his long brown coat, and ran out of the door. To his surprise, it was raining. He ran to Martha's front door, and knocked. No answer. He tried again, but still no answer. He had no idea what time it was. She could be at work or something. Instead of going back to the Tardis, the Doctor sat down under Martha's small archway, trying to shield himself as best he could from the rain, and waited until she left the house, or came back to it.

Martha parked her car on the pavement, got out, and locked it. As she walked to the door, she noticed a man. He was sat, sort of under her archway, looking wet and cold. He lifted his head up to look at her, and Martha's heart stopped. It was the Doctor. She walked over to her door. He stood up, and was first to speak.

"Hi, Martha. Look, I was wondering if we could have a chat." Martha stared at him, he didn't seem angry or annoyed, he seemed, well quite happy, in a good mood. Martha couldn't really turn him down, as annoyed as she was with him. She unlocked the door, and motioned for him to come in.

"So, er, how have you been?" The Doctor asked as he looked around her house. Martha was in the kitchen, making drinks.

"I've been better." Martha stirred the milk into the tea, passing the Doctor a mug. "You?"

"Same." The Doctor gave Martha a warm smile, and she couldn't help but melt inside. She had missed him so much, his smile, his madness, his hair. "Look Martha, we need to talk, or well, I need to talk to you. Is there somewhere we can go? I'd like to get a few things out."

"The living room." Martha walked out in front of the Doctor, leading him to the sofa. They both sat down, and placed their drinks on the coffee table.

Facing Martha, the Doctor broke the silence. "Martha, I've made a terrible mistake."

"Oh yeah, what was that then?"

"Letting you go. I can't actually believe I let you walk out, I should of, well, said something, anything, we should have talked about it."

"Bit late for that now, isn't it?" Martha didn't look up, she just looked down at her hands.

"It's never too late." The Doctor continued to look at Martha. "I feel like I need to explain things to you, why I was acting odd, fully, in detail, and then, you can decide, if you no longer want to travel with me."

"Okay, go for it." The Doctor took Martha's hands in his own. She looked up at him.

"Okay, Martha, you must know that, now, I am in my tenth regeneration? And I have had plenty of, companions, travel with me. Some have left simply because they wanted to, others have left through no choice of there own. One of these 'companions' left, and it tore me apart, I felt like I had lost my best friend, my soulmate. But do you know why it felt ten times worse?" The Doctor paused waiting for Martha's answer.

"No."

"It was ten times worse, because I never told her how I felt. I thought we had forever, and we didn't. I thought we would travel together forever. But we can't. And thinking about that scared me, it made me think that keeping you as far away from me as possible was the right thing to do. Clearly is wasn't. And I regret that."

"Wait, what exactly do you regret? Keeping me away, or not telling me how you feel?" Martha looked up at the Doctor, her eyes full of pain and hurt. A sense of guilt washed through him.

"Both. I shouldn't of kept you away, I should of told you how I felt."

"And how exactly do you feel?" Martha asked, although she was pretty sure she knew the answer, she had to hear him say it.

"Martha, Martha Jones. I, I'm in love with you. More in love with anyone than ever before. When you left, a part of me was gone. I had dreams, that reminded me of you, and that made it worse, I -" Martha interrupted him.

"I had dreams as well. Like, past memories and that? Sort of like, flash backs of things that we had done together and that. Memories that meant something to me."

"I had exactly the same dream. Every night?" The Doctor asked Martha.

"Every night." Martha replied.

"That's weird. Well, sort of anyway. But why? Oh, yes! Of course! The Tardis!"

"I'm sorry what?" Martha looked up at the Doctor, slightly confused.

"The Tardis. As stupid as this sounds, the Tardis likes you. She went in a mood with me when I let you walk out without doing anything about it, and so, it must have been her. She was creating a bond between us, so we would have similar dreams. What a clever machine."

"Yeah, she is clever. Anyway, what were you saying?" Martha asked.

The Doctor replayed the conversation in his head. "Oh yeah, Martha, I love you."

Martha's face lit up as he said this. She looked right into the Doctor's eyes, the eyes that she had missed so much. Full of love and care.

"But, Martha, I think there's something you need to know."

"Okay?" Martha looked confused, and was worried about what he was going to say.

"All the things you want, I can't give you. A family, a husband, a normal life, they are simply things that I can't live with. I can't settle down, it's not that I don't want to, it's just I can't."

Martha said nothing, she just looked at the Doctor. Quite annoyed. He had done it again. Thought that he knew what was best for Martha. He never even asked her if she wanted children, a family, a house. He just assumed it. Tears began to fall down her face. She did nothing to stop them, just sat there, crying.

"Martha? What's wrong?" The Doctor asked, he placed his hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it away.

"What do you think?" Martha sobbed, as she stood up and walked into the kitchen. After she cleaned herself up, gathered her thoughts, she was ready to talk to the Doctor. Then she heard the front door close.

Martha ran to her front door, swung it open, and saw a dark figure walk to a blue box.

"DOCTOR!" She screamed. He didn't turn around. Grabbing her keys, Martha ran out of the house, slamming the door behind her. "DOCTOR!" She called out again, this time, the dark figure turned around. It was still raining heavily.

"Martha, I-." Martha interrupted him as she ran up and kissed him. The Doctor gave into her kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She moved her hands from his shoulders, to his neck, slowly moving up to his hair. The Doctor's hands moved from Martha's waist to up her back. Martha broke away.

"Now, it's my turn to speak. My house or yours?" Martha asked, pointing to her house, and then to the Tardis. The Doctor walked toward the Tardis, unlocked the door, and allowed her to walk past him. When inside, he slung his coat on the side, and stood, waiting for Martha to talk. They both stood there, dripping wet.

"Right, well first things first. I love you too." The Doctor smiled. "Second, don't you ever, ever keep me away again. It was awful, I had no idea what I had done, and in the end, I hadn't done anything!" Martha paused for breath. "Thirdly, don't assume everything, because you think you know me. You never asked me what I wanted? How do you know, that I want children and a family and a nice house? You never even asked me!" Martha finished, smiling up at the Doctor.

"And do you? Is that what you want?" the Doctor asked.

"What I want, is you. Nothing else matters, just you. This past month has been hell, and I mean it. I would of much rather been back on the valiant, anything than having to go through a whole month without you, moping around all day, only going out when I absolutely had to. I don't want to go back to that. I made my decision that I wanted to travel with you, for the rest of my life." Martha smiled, looking at the Doctor a few feet away. He stood there silently, thinking.

"You know that I would want nothing more, than to travel with you forever. But, there is always a risk you know? I risk that I loose you, what do I do if that happens?" The Doctor looked down at his feet.

Martha walked closer. "There is equally a risk that I loose you, but, in my eyes, we can have the time leading up to such a dramatic event, that might not even happen, that would be filled with love, and happiness and what ever, or we can separate now, both unhappy, both alone, and maybe, never find that happiness again in our lives."

"You're right." The Doctor said to Martha, looking into her eyes.

Martha moved even closer, "I know, just if there's something wrong, you can tell me you know?"

"I know." The Doctor replied swooping Martha up in to a warm hug. She hugged him back. After a few moments, they both broke away from each other.

"Hang on, there's some stuff that I need to get from my house, I'll be about ten minutes, I think, can you wait here for me?"

"Of course Martha." The Doctor smiled down at her, she gave him a quick kiss on the lips, before running out of the Tardis, back into the rain, and into her house.

The Doctor wandered around the Tardis for a while. He walked to his bedroom, and noticed that his bedroom, was now big enough for both himself and Martha. He smiled to himself. He walked into the kitchen, looking around cupboards realizing that Martha would not be happy with the fact that there was no food in the kitchen, just a lot of biscuits, but he didn't mind, she was with him now. Forever, how ever long that may be. He heard the Tardis door open and close, and walked to the control area.

"Sorted?" The Doctor asked as he looked at Martha, three bags in hand.

"Yeah," Martha dropped the bags on the floor, and stood up straight, "I've changed my answer machine, saying that I'm away travelling, if you need me, ring my mobile, and I've got all my clothes, plus some food, because I know you having been eating well. Your way, way skinnier than I remember.'

The Doctor laughed at the remark, if anyone else had said it, he may have been a bit taken back, but because it was Martha, he didn't mind.

"So, where are we off to first?" Martha asked, walking closer to the Doctor.

"Well, I thought I should put the Tardis on auto pilot."

"And, why is that?" Martha looked up at the Doctor, smirking.

"Because, you and me, Doctor Jones, have got some catching up to do!" Martha giggled as the Doctor grabbed her hand, and led her to their bedroom.

**Endinggggg :) The next story is Dreaming When Your Awake, if any-one is interested in reading that :), thanks for reading!**


End file.
